Best In Me
by SorceryQueen
Summary: It was hate at first sight for Mayor Mills and Sheriff Swan. But there is a fine line between love and hate. AU. Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Welcome to Storybrooke**

It was Tuesday, March 2nd, at the crack of dawn when she woke up, stretched all her limbs with loud groans, and smiled at the satisfied sound of her popped bones. She got up from the bed, brushed her teeth and put on a pair of yoga pants with sports bra and finished it with a red sweatshirt. Tying up her hair in a high ponytail, she went for her morning run.

Today will be her first day reporting for duty as Storybrooke Sheriff. Emma Swan was the Chief Deputy from New York City. She was one of the best law enforcement the city had but after the incidents that almost cost her life, Emma made a decision to move to a small, quiet town in Maine.

Her best friend and partner on her last job, Killian, teased her to no end on her decision. Always saying that Emma was just getting old and wanting to find a nice sweet lady to start a family, which was the reason she moved. But he knew, the last case they were on really put an impact on his best friend.

Killian used to have feeling for the blonde but along their friendship, he noticed that his partner is on the same team with him. After Emma come clean about her sexuality which confirmed his assumption, they will usually go to the bars together to flirt around and making bets on who's going to get which girl first.

Killian was a nice and sentimental guy despite anything that usually came from his mouth. The guy loves to act 'macho', as Emma would say it. They shared a dark past that only both of them knew about. Killian knew all about Emma, and vice versa. They were practically a family. Brother and sister. So the day of the incident that changed Emma, Killian too lost a piece of himself just as Emma did.

"Swan! Don't you ever forget me when you found your happy ending with a lady and some kids and a cat. Make that 10cats! Come and visit sometime yeah? I'll miss you dork!" Emma smiled at the memory of her best friend departing speech. She loved to joke about his limited vocabulary.

Reaching back her apartment, Emma went to shower and get ready for work.

* * *

It was precisely at 9am when there was a knock on the Mayor's office door. With her head low reading a report on the latest road work project, she asked for the person on the other side of her door to come in.

"Good morning Madam Mayor. Nice weather isn't it today?" at the voice, Regina finally lifted her head to greet the town newest Sheriff. Both women had met before a couple months back when Emma came for an interview. It was like hate at first sight. The blonde was indeed a charming person. With her dazzling smile and bright eyes and cheerful and friendly attitude. But she had this smug smirk that irked Regina to no end. And don't let her start on the red leather jacket. Like who would seriously wear a RED leather jacket? Apparently, Sheriff Emma Swan would. But Emma Swan was good in what she do, so she got the job.

"Good morning Sheriff. I'm sorry to cut short on this meeting. I have an emergency meeting in a few. So I just need your signatures on these papers and you're good to start your first day. Deputy David will show you around. He should already be at the station. Here's your badge. You can collect your gun from your Deputy."

Before Emma could say anything, the office phone rang and Regina excuses herself and dismissed Emma.

From their twice meeting, Emma thinks that the Major was a cold hearted bitch. Rarely smile. A woman of few words. Her face void of any emotions, which makes Emma nervous because while she's good at reading people, she just can't read a thing about her brunette boss. But from what she heard, the Mayor was well respected around town. And she's hot. Like super hot, cast iron skillet hot!

Emma's day went by smoothly. She met Deputy David who was waiting for her with wide smile and a firm hand shake. He was a tall, handsome guy. She also met Rose, the part-time deputy who was leaving for the day from her night shift.

Emma and her deputy went on rounds to familiarize the town and David briefs her on the usual hot spots for crimes and the usual affairs that happen daily. Emma can safely say that the town was indeed a small and safe town.

Before she knew it, it was 6.45pm and she began to pack her stuff for the day. She looked around her office and grimaced. It was bare and smelled like roaches. She makes a mental note to liven it up.

* * *

It was her 3rd day on job and Emma was fighting against her eyelids to stay awake. She groaned thinking 'I never thought I would miss some actions. Damn small town'. So when the station got a call at 4pm about a stuck cat in a tree, she volunteered herself before anyone can even blink an eye and was out the station the very next second.

Reaching her destination, the town's only preschool/nursery. She was met with several crying kids which pierced her eardrums with their high-pitch wailing. Mary Margaret, the teacher in charged approached Emma.

"Sheriff Swan! Whoa you're here yourself. I'm Mary Margaret by the way but you can call me MM. I'm so sorry to disturb you but one of our student's cat got stuck in the tree." She said in a cheery voice while extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you MM. I'm Emma. May I ask why all the kids are holding some sort of animals?" gesturing to the kids while rolling her sleeves, getting ready to climb the tree.

"Oh! Well today is bring your pet to school day" the teacher said and the rest of her sentence was unheard by Emma as she grunted while climbing the tree. Every time she neared the cat, that damn animal will climb higher. She can feel her palms scratched by the rough tree. After about 20minutes back and forth with the cat, Emma finally outsmarts the animal and got him safely on the ground.

A brown hair boy came and took a firm grip on the cat and looked up at her with wide red rimmed eyes "Thank you Shewiff". Emma squatted at his level and patted his shoulder.

"Not a problem kid. What's your name?"

"I'm Henry" he said in his tiny squeaky voice and extending his hand, ever the gentleman and Emma shook his tiny hand.

"Hi Henry. I'm Emma. How old are you?" Henry tried saying her name under his breath a few times before replying her.

"I'm gonna be thwee!" the boy shouted his age while extending 4 fingers towards Emma. Almost poking her eyes. She laughed at his adorableness and bent one of his fingers, holding up only three in the air. She gave a grinned at the boy and poked at the boy's cheek playfully, and the famous Emma Swan doesn't like kids but somehow, Henry had charmed her.

"You got a cute but smart cat there. What's its name?"

"His name is Fiffy. Wanna pet him?" Emma nodded and patted the cat's head several times before Henry spoke again.

"Emma?" "Yes Henry?"

"You new Shewiff mommy told me bout?"

"Yes I am. Today is my third day working" she leaned near his ear and whispered "I'm new here and I don't have any friends. Would you be my friend Henry?" and leaned back to looked at him.

Henry bounced on his spot and loudly whispered back an excited yes. Before they can continue their conversation, a husky voice called for Henry and before she knew it, the kid was running around her to the voice. She turned around, still in her squatting position and was met with someone's knees. Looking up, she saw none other than the Mayor herself with Henry tugging at the side of her dress.

"Mommy! Shewiff saved Fiffy from tree! See. His saved now!" showing the cat to his mother Lion King style.

Regina looked at him adoringly while running her fingers through his dark hair and with a soft voice that Emma never thought she would hear from the cold Mayor "I see baby boy. Did you thank the Sheriff?"

"Yes! I said 'thank you Shewiff' and we friends! Can I play with Emma and Fiffy?"

It was then Regina looked at her and all the soft and adoring look in her eyes was replaced with blank emotions before she turned back to Henry and all the emotions was back "I'm sure Sheriff Swan is busy baby. And it's getting late. We should get you home so I can start dinner. Are you hungry sweetheart?" she said while poking the boy's tummy gently.

Henry all but dragged her towards the car while muttering that his so hungry that he wants to eat the dinosaur. Regina turned to Emma and gave her a curt thank you before buckling Henry in his seat and drove away moments later.

Emma just stared at the retreating car until she was lightly tapped on the shoulder by MM. "Are you okay Sheriff? Would you like me to clean the cuts on your hands?"

Emma ignored the questions and replied with her own question "The Mayor has a son?"

MM looked at her confusedly "Yes. Henry is her son? Why?"

But Emma just stood still with a frown "Sheriff?"

"Oh I'm sorry. Have a nice day MM. It's nice to meet you." She waved at the teacher before jogging back to her cruiser and left the preschool.

MM muttered to herself "Have a nice day too Sheriff" before shrugging and went back inside to pack her things for the day.

* * *

It was 3days later that she met with Regina again for their Monday meeting. "One last thing Sheriff, the animal shelter will be organizing a small carnival this coming Saturday and Sunday and I need you and your staff to be around the area of the event in case anything comes up. I'll e-mail you the details by lunch time and I would appreciate for you to e-mail me back your action plans for the carnival by tomorrow."

"Yeah, sure. I'll get back to you by tomorrow"

"That will be all. Thank you" Emma stood and walked to the door but stopped and turned facing Regina again.

"Will Henry be there?" Regina was caught off guard by the random question and looked at her confusingly. So she repeated her question "Will Henry be at the carnival this weekend?"

Regina was silent for some moment and just looks at her, trying to figure why was the town Sheriff asking about her 3years old son but finally answering the question, "Yes, Henry and I would be there. May I ask why you're asking about my son Sheriff?" she asked back with a stern voice while narrowing her eyes at Emma.

Emma's face broke into a grin hearing that Henry will be there. "No reason. I'm just excited that I can see him again" and gave Regina a slight nod of her head before she left the office, leaving a very confused Mayor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Adrenaline**

 _Emma's face broke into a grin hearing that Henry will be there. "No reason. I'm just excited that I can see him again"_ _and gave Regina a slight nod of her head before she left the office, leaving a very confused Mayor._

It was Saturday at 10am when Emma left Granny's after much needed coffee and a big breakfast, heading towards the carnival. After 20minutes, she reached her destination and was surprised at the number of people there. She never thought a carnival organized by animal shelter would attract so many people. Apparently, Storybrooke citizen are animals lovers.

'Well that explained the number of calls the station received regarding animals' Emma thought to herself.

She walked around the small carnival held at the town's stable and was delighted by all the booths and activities that was going on. You can see the happy faces of children and adults petting dogs, cats, birds, and even iguana on a boy's shoulder. Which Emma rounded him with a shiver running down her spine and a critical eye on the animal.

People can volunteer to walk a dog, help clean the shelter, feed the animals, classes on making treats and toys. And to Emma ultimate delight, there was even a booth selling human snacks. 'That's my kind of booth' the voice in her head said and she made a beeline to the booth even though she just had her breakfast.

With cinnamon churro in one hand, the Sheriff continues her round around the carnival. She spotted Deputy Rose trying to mound a horse with much difficulty and took her phone out to snap a picture but she got distracted by the view of the Mayor and her son on a black horse taking a ride.

Henry had a big grin plastered on his tiny face while his mother had a small smile. So, instead of taking her deputy's picture, Emma took a picture of the Mayor and her son. Satisfied with the picture, she slid her phone back in her pocket and continued walking around the carnival mingling with others.

It was almost an hour later while feeding a rabbit in hand that she heard a high-pitch "Emma" and was just in time to catch a mid-air-Henry that jumped from god knows where towards her. With one hand still clutching the rabbit, she barely got a good grip on the boy. She almost dropped him but manage to stumble with both Henry and the rabbit on her tummy with her back on the grass.

"Henry! Don't jump like that! What if the Sheriff was not fast enough to catch you? You might get hurt" she heard Regina's voice getting closer and seconds later, said brunette was standing over her with hands on her hips.

"Sowwy mommy. But I'm okay. Not hurt." The boy said looking up at his mother while bouncing on Emma's tummy. Emma let out a grunt and finally, Regina turned her gaze at the Sheriff.

"Sheriff. I'm sorry he jumped at you like that. Are you okay?" she asked while scooping Henry into her arms but Henry squirmed to be let down, so she set him on his feet but kept a firm hold on his hand.

Emma stood brushing her backside and tucked the rabbit under her arms "Nah I'm fine. Hey buddy. Are you having fun?"

Henry grabbed Emma's hand and pulled both women towards the ice cream booth. "Yes! So fun! Come Emma. Mommy pwomise me ice cweam." The three of them ordered the ice cream and sat at a nearby bench. Just as they sat, Henry bombarded Emma with questions.

"Emma! Why you like stwabewwy ice cweam? You like horsie or doggy? I like cats! You miss me? I miss you. This much!" while holding his arms open to show her just how much he missed her.

Emma let out a chuckle before answering him. "I like cats too! I used to have an orange cat when I was a kid. Now he's gone. And of course I miss you buddy. You're my only friend. Remember?"

"Where he go?" Henry only seemed to catch on about the cat and ignored the rest.

Emma took a quick glanced at Regina and saw the brunette was studying Henry and her interactions with an amused smile.

"Well Henry… Sometimes… Well… There will come a time when anything that lives and breathes will" but her speech was cut short with Regina's clearing her throat and when Emma looked up at her, she saw the brunettes giving her a glare and her face was full of warning for Emma to not continue with her line of speech.

So she amended her answer quickly "My cat went on vacation and decided to stay there because he said the food there was good. Would you like to feed this rabbit buddy?" and shoved a piece of carrot in Henry's hand and bringing the animal closer towards him.

She looked at Regina, giving her an apologetic smile and muttering softly so only Regina could hear her "Sorry. I'm not good with kids."

Regina kept her glare on Emma for a moment longer before nodding her head.

Over the next three weeks, Emma learned so much about the Mills family. Like, the Mayor is 35years old. This year will be Regina's 6th year as the Mayor. She was born and raised in Storybrooke. She lost her parents in a car accident 5years ago. Her late husband, Daniel was in the army and passed away when Henry was only 3months old and Regina closed herself from the incident onwards. Only showing emotions towards her son. But even with all that happened, Regina always attends gatherings and joins activities and events held, whether its official town's business or just an event held by one of the town's people.

How did Emma learn so much about the Mills? Well she's just nosy that way. And maybe she's friends with the town's gossip; MM and Ruby. Apparently, Ruby and Regina are close since her grandmother, Granny, the owner of Granny's is Regina's godmother.

Meanwhile on the other side of the town, the only topic Henry talks about since the carnival was; "Shewiff Swan". It remained a mystery for the Mayor on her son's obsession with the town Sheriff. Henry told her about Emma saving Fiffy. About he saw the Sheriff car passed by the school every day when he was playing at the playground. About sometimes, Emma would stop by his nursery and chatted with his teacher. He told her Emma is a superhero because she catches bad guys. That she has a gun. And so on. Regina only smiles at her son. Knowing that Henry is a shy kid but somehow, he had developed a liking towards Emma Swan.

One night, Henry had a tantrum asking to see the town Sheriff because according to him, he didn't see Emma today by his nursery and Emma might be hurt fighting with the bad guys, and refused to take his bath. He would run hiding under the dining table when Regina tried to get him and scream and cry as loud as his tiny lungs would let him, demanding to see Emma right away.

It was nearing 9:30pm, way passed him bedtime and he still refuses to come out from his hiding space and still crying until his hiccuping. Regina massaged her temple. Taking a deep breath and letting out slowly, trying to calm her rage. Getting her phone, she calls the Sheriff.

The phone rings for 8times before it was pick-up "Evening Sheriff." But she didn't get immediate response. She heard something that sounds like a broken glass and a short "Wait" and followed by thumping sound and a grunt. Then more talking and she heard the last few words of "Take care of him. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks"

With a strained voice, "Madam Mayor. How can I help you?"

"Sheriff. Did something happen?"

"Yeah. I'm at the Rabbit Hole. Leroy got drunk and started a fight. Nothing to worry about. I took care of him. Do you need anything?" Emma said while trying her hardest to keep her voice steady.

"Oh. Well, I know this is unprofessional of me. But if you're done and have nothing to do, Henry would like to see you. His having a tantrum and its way passed his bedtime and he won't stop crying for the past 45minutes looking for you."

"Sure. I'll be there in 10minutes."

There was a knock on her front door and Regina opened it to be greeted by the sight of the town Sheriff with a cut on her cheek bone that was smeared with dry blood that looked like it was wiped roughly while cradling her left arm.

"What happened to you?!" Regina asked with wide eyes, gesturing for Emma to follow her into the kitchen. She quickly took a cloth and wet it before gently wiping Emma's face "You're not seeing Henry looking like that"

"I know I know. There's no water in the car for me to clean my face." After she was somewhat presentable. Regina told her that Henry was in the dining room still.

Emma went in and crouched looking for Henry while Regina leaned on the door frame "Hey buddy. What are you doing under the table?"

Hearing the blonde's voice, Henry immediately crawled out and hugs Emma. "Emma! I missed you. You didn't come to school today!"

Emma let out a small pained sound on the impact of the boy's small body colliding with her injured arm. "I'm sorry Henry. I went to save a dog today. Hey, it's passed your bedtime. Why don't you get in bath and get ready for bed? I promise to see you tomorrow at school. Would you like that?"

"No! I don't want to!" Henry said while stomping his feet.

"Henry, you said you wanted to see the Sheriff. She's here now, so time for bath then bed little man" Regina said in a stern voice with her hands on her hip.

Henry looked at his mother then at Emma with wide watery eyes. "I want Emma!"

Regina was about to say something but was cut by Emma "How about I take you to bath and bed? Would that be okay buddy?" at Henry's nodding she stood up, still clutching her left arm.

Regina walked in and scooped Henry in her arms muttering a sorry to Emma and asked her to follow them upstairs. It was 20minutes later with a partially soaked Sheriff and Mayor that Henry was in bed. "Emma, read me a story?"

Emma and Regina sat on either side of Henry before the Mayor handed Emma a book titled 'Chip & Friends'. It didn't take long for the boy to fell asleep. Regina asked Emma to wait in the living room while she tucked Henry.

She found Emma sitting on the sofa, eyes closed with a frown on her lips and breathing heavily. "Thank you Ms. Swan for coming and helping with Henry… Seriously, are you okay? You look worse than before."

"Thank you. You look nice too" Emma responded with sarcasm. At Regina's silence, she opened her eyes and continued "Would you mind if I have something strong to drink?"

Regina studied Emma for a while before she wordlessly poured a glass of whiskey and passes it to her and Emma down the content in few large gulps. "Hm. Much better. Do you mind?" she handed her glass again for Regina to refill it.

After her 2nd glass, Regina took the glass and set it on the coffee table "Okay up!" she stood in front of Emma and gesturing with her finger for Emma to get off the sofa.

Emma stood before her with a confused expression before Regina gently peeled her jacket, which left her in her white tank top. Regina let out a loud gasped at a large bruised on her shoulder and small cuts littering both her arms. Her left arm however was a shade of dark purple and swollen "What the hell happened?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: I Bet It Stung  
**

 _Regina let out a loud gasped at a large bruised on her shoulder and small cuts littering both her arms. Her left arm however was a shade of dark purple and swollen "What the hell happened?!"_

* * *

Emma let out a grunt at Regina prodding her arm. "Ouch! Stop that!"

"I would if you tell me what happened! Omg! Euw! It's swollen so bad I think it's gonna pop!"

"Well stop touching it then!" Emma said while trying to turn from Regina's evil fingers. She stepped back and flopped heavily on the far end of the sofa again. And let out a huffed before telling Regina what happened.

"That idiot drunkard got angry when the bartender refused to serve him so he created a scene. He threw anything that's within his reach. Including the bar stool! They called me. I got there and he was like possessed or something so we got into a fight when he refused to calm down. So you can imagine a construction worker strength in a fist fight, hence…" and she gestured to her injuries. "David got him in the cell for the night"

She looked at Regina and saw the woman went to grab her phone and pacing in the living room waiting for the person on the other side of the line to answer her. She looked like a T-Rex ready to eat its prey. Emma was glad she was not on the brunette shit list. So Emma eavesdropped on Regina's phone call while pretending to close her eyes and rest.

"Rubes! I need you to come and babysit Henry now please. Yes. Tell Granny I'm sorry. I'll make it up to her and you. Yes. Thank you dear."

"Evening Mr. Booth. Yes I heard. I'm sorry. How's the place now? I want you to make a report and press charge. He went too far this time. Yes that would be lovely. Drop by my office at 10am tomorrow."

"Whale! Oh stop it. I don't have time for that now. Now I need you to be ready. I'll be there in 15 with Sheriff Swan. What? I don't know." She glanced at Emma before continuing "well she's alive. I'm not a doctor!" she shouted and promptly ended the call and walked upstairs. Not long after, the doorbell rang and Regina went to answer it.

"Oh yeah. You were right. Euw Emma! Can I touch it?" Emma opened her eyes to Ruby's fingers inches from her swollen arm. Luckily she was quick enough to escape Ruby's fingers.

"What's wrong with you guys? Don't you know you shouldn't touch injuries?" Emma said to both women with a glare and both of them looked at each other and just shrugged before Regina said in a stern voice "Okay you're coming with me. Come now."

"What? Where are we going?" dumbly Emma raised from her seat.

"We're going to the hospital. Hurry up."

"No. No we're not."

"Oh come on. Don't be a child. Come now" while picking up Emma's jacket. She eyed it before tossing it back on the sofa. "Yeah I don't think it's a good idea for you to wear that dirty thing over your wounds."

Before Emma could say a word, Regina was out the living room and back with a comfortable looking peacoat and putting it on Emma's shoulder.

Emma stood dumbfounded. Before she got to process what's happening, she was in Regina's car heading to the hospital.

After the x-ray and more prodding from the doctor, Emma and Regina sat in an examination room waiting for Dr. Whale to deliver the result. "So ladies. Not to worry. Fortunately, our Sheriff had a hairline fracture. Nothing serious and you won't need surgery because it can be easily mended with just two weeks of rest and having it cast and another 4 weeks of light activities. But I will need you to come for a follow-up in two weeks before you can proceed with your 1month of light activities."

They both thank the doctor but before Regina got far, she was stopped by Whale "Regina! Wait! I was wondering, did Ruby say anything about… You know…" he asked with a sheepish smile.

"Really Whale? Now? It's 11:30pm and I got a son waiting for me at home. Why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Well, I was trying to give her space?" he said it making it a question.

Regina rolled her eyes "I won't be worry about it if I were you. Just drop by the diner tomorrow and talk to her. You should be fine" she patted his shoulder and gave him a small genuine smile before walking with Emma to her car.

* * *

It was exactly 6days later that Emma thought she might actually went crazy. She was bored not able to work or do anything. The only interesting thing that she looks forward to everyday was Henry's call at 8pm, before his bedtime. The kid was so sweet. He was actually worried about Emma and will ask her has she eaten for the day. Did she eat anything green. He would tell her that he misses her so much and wishes she would get well soon. The phone call usually lasted for 20minutes before Regina would tell him it's time for bed.

So today, Emma decided to make a surprise visit to her best buddy. She went to the nursery with a bag of ham sandwich and a box of orange juice 'Kid eats food like this right?' the voice in her head asked.

She reached her destination just as the playtime begins before their parents would arrive in the next 30minutes. Henry was so engrossed building a Lego house that he didn't notice her presence until she clears her throat loudly. Turning around, he jumped and shouted "EMMA!"

Luckily before he reached her, MM caught him and told him to be careful of Emma's arm.

Emma took his hand and led him to a bench near the playground and handed him the sandwich. Munching like a hamster, he asked her after he swallowed each bite, which impressed Emma. The little man got manners.

"Emma. Your hand still hurt?" and they chatted until MM came interrupting Henry's story about his drawing.

"Henry, your mother just called. She said she will be late and asked me to bring you to the office. So would you like something to eat before we go?"

Henry looked confused being interrupted mid-story and Emma jumped in to help the poor kid.

"He just ate. I brought him sandwich. Do you think Regina would mind if I bring him? I have nothing to do." At his teacher nod, she then turned to the boy "Henry, would you like me to walk you to your mother's office today?"

At her question, Henry scrambled to get his backpack and was bouncing with excitement that he gets to have a walk with Emma.

Reaching Regina's office corridor, they was met by a startled face of her assistant. "Sheriff Swan. I thought you're on leave for another week?"

"Yeah I am. But I'm here as Mr. Mills' bodyguard. Right buddy?" she patted Henry's tiny shoulder. He smiled proudly at Mrs. Deen while giggling and nodding his head.

Mrs. Deen smiled fondly at both of them before she intercom the Mayor of their arrival. Emma managed to blink twice before the Mayor's door was open abruptly.

"Henry? Emma! Why are you here? Did anything happen to Ms. Blanchard? Henry, are you okay?" she asked while bending to Henry's height and patted his body to check for any injuries.

Emma looked at the mayor with an amused smile and chuckle before sauntering inside the office, making herself home on the black sofa.

"Whoa, you are a mama bear!" Regina closed the door and she and Henry joined Emma on the sofa.

"Ms. Swan, care to explain why you are here?"

"Well. I got bored and decided to hang with my friend" she said with a grin and high-five Henry who's busy taking out his coloring book from his backpack, ignoring the adults' conversation.

Regina glared at her so she continued "Hey don't worry. I asked MM and she said I can walk Henry. If you're worry about me kidnapping a child."

"You are supposed to be home resting. Are you that incompetent to follow simple order?"

"Why are you so mad? I was bored and hungry and there's nothing to eat. It's not like I can cook with one hand, so somehow I gotta get out for food. Geez"

Regina was silent for a moment before in a kinder voice, "If you don't mind, please keeps Henry busy for a while. I'll be done in 30minutes and you will have dinner at my house" and went to her office desk without waiting for Emma's respond.

Emma just looked at her boss confusedly. Wondering how could a person be angry one minute and offering food to people the next. But she definitely won't deny food.

* * *

"Oh god. I didn't know you could cook this good!" Emma said while shoving more lasagna into her mouth. Henry giggles next to her and Regina cocked a brow "There are many things you don't know about me Ms. Swan"

With Emma in the house, Henry asked her to read him bed time story and was asleep on the 3rd page of the book.

They were sitting in Regina's home office, each with a glass of wine when Emma spoke what she was thinking for the past 5minutes "Whoa, my voice must be really lame. He was out in a flash."

"He was tired. He did walked from the nursery to my office and spent the evening playing hide and seek with you"

"So you're saying my voice isn't lame?" Emma asked her with a toothy grin.

Regina rolled her eyes "Oh they are lame. I feel like pulling my ears off when you talk."

"But you didn't." Emma responded before she let out a long sigh. "Ahh I'm so full. Thank you for dinner. That was amazing. Who did you learn to cook from?"

In a softer voice than Emma would imagined hearing, "My father taught me. He was so good at cooking that he did all the cooking in our home. You would like his version of cheese burger. Lots of bacon and unhealthy stuff." She said with a small smile and a faraway look.

Emma, in her unsentimental-self, didn't know how or what to respond to Regina, not with that look on her face. That happy yet sad look. So she opted with "How did you know I like bacon and all that unhealthy stuff?"

Regina looked at her with that, are-you-kidding-me look, "It won't take a genius to know you like junk and greasy food" and arched her brow, daring Emma to tell that she was wrong.

"Huh. Well, junk and greasy foods are easy and fast to get. I can just open a box of frozen pizza; shove in the oven and bam! Food!" she responded with a smug smile.

"Okay that's it. You will come here tomorrow for dinner again and I'll let Ruby knows that she is to deny you unhealthy food. At least until you gets better"

"Hey! You can't do that! You're not my mother!"

"Oh hush you. You're friends with Henry. You fall under children category in my list. And I always keep an eye on Henry's friends."

"Are you serious? You can't do that. I need my sugar and fat intake!"

"Of course you do. That's why there's food pyramid. Why am I even explaining this to you? You're like what? 35? You should know all this."

"I'm 33, thank you very much. And you're old! Only old people talk healthy stuff!" she huffed and pouted and tried to cross her arm but winced when it bumped with her other hand.

"Let me guess, you didn't take you meds?" she asked with a bored look.

"I was going to! See! I brought it with me! And what do you care?" she said and took it out from her jacket pocket and dangling it in front of Regina's face.

"Like I said, children." And went to get a glass of water for Emma.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Shake Your Groove Thing**

" _Like I said, children." And went to get a glass of water for Emma._

* * *

One week later, Emma resumed her work as the town Sheriff. The cast on her arm has been removed and everything continues as before except it's not. Without missing a day, Emma would have her dinner at the Mills'. Regina would cook their dinner while she plays with Henry. Sometimes, she would buy take-out when the Mayor would be home late.

Even the town's people grew fond of the idea of their Mayor and Sheriff being good friend. If they see Emma, they'll see Regina or Henry and vice versa. Some would even declared their friendship as women power as both women plays important role in the town. Some even assumed that their relationship is beyond friendship.

* * *

Both women and Henry was sitting in a booth at Granny's for a quick milk shake before they head to Regina's home like every other day when Ruby slid next to Emma.

"So it's Friday night." She said this while giving her super wide smiling at both women. Regina just arched one of her brow and Emma looked confusedly at Ruby.

"Yes. And I'm drinking strawberry milk shake" Emma told Ruby with a 'duh' expression.

Ruby ignored her and continued "Belle, MM, Mal and I will be going for a night out at the Rabbit Hole. You guys should come. In fact, I got an order from Mal to drag you there. Both of you."

"Ruby… You know I can't leave Henry and all the girls will be there, there won't be anyone to babysit him."

"Granny offered to babysit him. She even said she misses their little sleepover. It's been what? 4months since Granny and Henry had a sleepover? Come on. It will be fine. Please…"

"I don't know Rubes" she looked at Henry by her side who's sipping his chocolate milk shake while running her fingers through his hair.

Ruby then turned to Emma "Come on Emma, tell her to come. It's gonna be fun!"

"I… Regina?" Emma asked her with uncertainty. She glanced at Regina then at Ruby then back at Regina.

The mayor was silent for some time before she let out a long breath and a huffed before she nods "Henry, would you like to have a sleepover with Granny?"

The boy looked up at her with a wide smile "Yes! Granny's fun!"

"Whoa, I never thought I would hear someone saying 'Granny' and 'fun' in the same sentence" Ruby said with a snicker which earned a snort form the mayor.

"Great! Emma, don't be late fetching Regina at 10pm okay? I'll get Henry at 8 tonight. See you later! Oh! And wear a dress Emma" and was gone from the booth before Emma got to form any respond.

Regina smiled amusedly at Emma's confused face "What now?"

"She's bossier than you and you're like super bossy." The sheriff said, still looking at Ruby's empty spot next to her.

"I'm not bossy!"

"Yes you areeeee"

"No, I'm not! Now shut up, finish your drink and let's get home. I need to prepare dinner for Henry" and stood with Henry and started walking to leave the diner. Emma's heart flutters at the word 'home'. Regina said it like they shares a home. Like it's a common thing. Like it's not unusual.

She quickly jogs to Regina and Henry while shouting "Bossy!"

* * *

"You're late!" Mal told them with a glare.

"If it wasn't for Miss-My-Feet-Hurts here, we would arrive sooner. Blame her." Regina said while gesturing with her head towards Emma.

"Well at least both of them look hot" Belle said to the group.

Emma was wearing a tight pink dress that ended mid-thigh with red pumps and her hair was in a loose curls and her make-up was light. While Regina was wearing Victoria Beckham's black and blue V-neck dress with black ankle length boots and blood red lipstick.

"Oh yeah they do!" Ruby said and gave a wink at Emma and MM just nods agreeing with the group.

It was after their 5th shots of tequila when Mal and Ruby dragged Regina and Emma to the dance floor leaving Belle and MM who's still struggling on their 2nd shots.

The song changed to Pray to God by Calvin and HAIM, "Oh. My favourite song!" Emma exclaimed excitedly and pulled Regina to the middle of the dance floor. She took Regina's hand and put them on her shoulders and firmly holds Regina's waist and they started to dance provocatively, ignoring others wide eyes at their mayor and sheriff.

Mal took her phone from her pocket and quickly pressed record "I gotta get this on video Rubes! And close your mouth!" Ruby promptly shuts her mouth and licks her suddenly dry lips.

 _ **Can't hold back, reaching out**_

 _ **I-I-I was living in the heat of the moment**_

 _ **Between us, I told you that**_

 _ **I-I-I was living in the heat of the moment**_

 _ **I'd give it, I-I-I was living in the heat of the moment**_

 _ **I'd give it, I-I-I was living in the heat of the moment**_

 _ **I'd give it, I-I-I was living in the heat of the moment**_

 _ **I'd give it to you, give it to you!**_

 _ **I'd give it, I'd give it, I'd give it**_

 _ **I'd give it to you,**_

 _ **Give it to you!**_

Both women were so close they literally share the same air. Noses bumped each other, forehead to forehead, their bodies pressed against the other, swaying hips, Emma's hands roams Regina's back from her shoulder blades to her lower back and slowly to her perfectly rounded backside while Regina's right hand was tightly grasping blonde curls and her left hand was tracing mindlessly on Emma's collarbone.

The song ended but neither women noticed nor care. They just keeps their hold on each other and continues dancing to the next song; Dark Horse by Katy Perry.

 _ **I knew you were**_

 _ **You were gonna come to me**_

 _ **And here you are**_

 _ **But you better choose carefully**_

 _ **'Cause I'm capable of anything**_

 _ **Of anything and everything**_

Regina was singing along to the song while keeping her eyes locked with Emma.

 _ **Make me your Aphrodite**_

 _ **Make me your one and only**_

 _ **But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy**_

With a smirk, she pulled herself back creating a small gap between them and tangled her fingers in Emma's hair and tugged roughly but mindful not to hurt the blonde.

 _ **So you wanna play with magic**_

 _ **Girl, you should know whatcha falling for**_

 _ **Baby do you dare to do this**_

 _ **'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse**_

She loosens her grip and slides her hands to Emma's neck.

 _ **Are you ready for, ready for**_

 _ **A perfect storm, a perfect storm**_

 _ **'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine**_

 _ **There's no going back**_

Without breaking her hold on Emma's neck, she turned around and stepped back, pressing her back to Emma's front.

 _ **Mark my words**_

 _ **This love will make you levitate**_

 _ **Like a bird**_

 _ **Like a bird without a cage**_

 _ **But down to earth**_

 _ **If you choose to walk away, don't walk away**_

Slowly but surely, she slides down Emma's front while swaying her hips with her hands still on the blonde, sliding on her arms and grabbed Emma's hands and slides up again while interlacing their fingers.

 _ **It's in the palm of your hand now baby**_

 _ **It's a yes or no, no maybe**_

 _ **So just be sure before you give it up to me**_

 _ **Up to me, give it up to me**_

And turned around facing Emma, she leaned close to her ear and sings, making sure her hot breath hits Emma's ear.

 _ **So you wanna play with magic**_

 _ **Girl, you should know whatcha falling for**_

 _ **Baby do you dare to do this**_

 _ **'Cause I'm coming atcha like a dark horse**_

 _ **Are you ready for, ready for**_

 _ **A perfect storm, a perfect storm**_

 _ **'Cause once you're mine, once you're mine**_

 _ **There's no going back**_

Emma tried her hardest not to buckle her knees. She can feel tingles all over her body and every part that touches Regina's, feels like they're on fire and she's 100% sure that she's ruined her panty. And let out a low moan.

Regina heard a moan from the blonde and pressed a feather light kiss below Emma's ear before murmuring "Let's get out from here" and instantly Emma pulled their linked hands and led them to the exit, ignoring their friends calling.

They decided to walk to Regina's as both of them are slightly drunk. Both women stood awkwardly upon reaching the mansion front door as both has sobered a bit from the cool night's air. Emma was the first to break the silence.

"What are we doing Regina?"

"I… What do you want to do?" Typical Regina, when she's faced with a difficult question, she'll retort with a question back.

Emma was silent for a while before in barely a whisper, "I don't want this to be something you'll regret. You're more than one night thing for me. You're important. I don't want to lose you just for the heat of the moment" she said it while keeping her eyes locked on Regina's. Emma knew what she said will be defined as more. More than friends. And she meant every single word she said.

Emma would laugh at Regina's shocked expression if the situation were different. She was so adorable, looking at Emma with wide eyes. She was then caught off guard by Regina pressing her lips softly yet passionately on hers. The kiss was chaste and when the brunette pulled back, she was met with Regina's super magic smile that will brighten any darken heart and soul.

"I want this to be more than a one-time thing too Emma" and received a toothy grin from the blonde that followed by giggles which was contagious as the great Regina Mills too followed giggling with her.

Regina took Emma's hand and intertwined their fingers. She gave a squeezed before tugging Emma inside the mansion and promptly shuts the door. Leaving everybody, every responsibilities, everything, outside.

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **So that's it. A short series without heartache.**_

 _ **I'd like to thank all for the support and reviews.**_

 _ **I will try to write my next story with more details and more feelings and all those things. But it might take some time.**_

 _ **Oh and English is not my 1st language so I'm sorry for all the mistakes. I'm trying my hardest to extend my vocabularies for your reading pleasures.**_

 _ **Feel free to leave a comment or ideas. Thank you.**_


End file.
